We Have All Eternity
by GlitterAndMetal
Summary: An unusual woman joins the 6th squad. What will happen? Renji x OC. Possible OOC. Oneshot


**This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind :) I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. This story is purely fanmade. **

**We Have All ****Eternity**

Noken was rushing from the 4th Squad's infirmary to the 6th Squad quarters. Even though it was her own base she was going to, she was taking care not to be seen. First of all, she was still not discharged from the infirmary after her close call with death during a mission a couple of days earlier. Secondly, she was meeting the lieutenant in secret.

* * *

Being a bit of a prodigy, she had been part of the 13 Squads for only a year yet she had a history that other Shinigami would die for. At the Soul Reaper Academy she was put in advanced classes and always obtained the highest marks in every subject. Once she graduated, she was instantly welcomed into the 11th Squad due to her abilities and strength. After only a month, she had been transferred and promoted from an unseated officer of the 11th Squad to third seat of the 6th Squad. From the very first moment that Lieutenant Abarai had welcomed her to the squad in the absence of Captain Kuchiki she had felt at home. She could never explain it but the simple fact of his presence and the feeling of his spirit power was enough to reassure her that this was her place. As months went by, they started to get closer to each other but this was not attributable only to the closeness of their ranking. Even outside of work, everything they did seemed to make them meet each other. But it seemed that it was one particular habit of hers that had caught Renji's attention…or rather everybody's attention. It was her affinity for drinking in bars. Any female Shinigami who wished to drink usually met at one of the bases and enjoyed a night together. Although she had been invited to such night-ins, she found that while they could be fun, they lacked the boisterousness that only men can create.

One day, after a long training session with Renji, he told her that she could go home and relax but he was going to the bar with some of the other men. The next thing that came out of her mouth surprised him so much that he could only nod silently as an answer. "Oh I'll join you then. I haven't been to a bar in ages and I need a long night out with lots of alcohol." Once they reached the bar and met the others at the table, everyone seemed a bit reluctant to have her as part of the group but once they started to drink, she was soon accepted since she could hold her liquor well, even better than some of the boys. Several similar nights followed and with each night, Noken and Renji got to know each other better. Then, a month before the latest mission which left her injured, Noken left the bar earlier than usual since she had had a busy day and was very tired. After five minutes she heard running footsteps behind her and someone shouting her name. She turned round to see Renji running towards her. "Lieutenant Abarai, did something happen? Did I leave something behind me?" "No, no, nothing happened, Noken-sama. I simply wanted to ask you if you would like me to walk you home." Surprised yet pleased with this, she accepted and they walked silently in the shadows. After a few minutes it seemed only natural to hold hands. He escorted her to her room and yet he did not leave. It was then that they had their first kiss. Even with all the alcohol in his system, he was tender with her. His lips touched hers tentatively as he cupped her face while she stood on tiptoe and hugged his waist. It was a sweet moment which left them both smiling. They knew that it was what they wanted. For a month they had been meeting in secret and during training and missions they hid their relationship and behaved professionally as usual. It was not so difficult during work hours as they both took their responsibilities very seriously but they wished to behave as a couple during their free time. They were a bit nervous about making their relationship official to the other Shinigami as even though they were both very respected, they were not sure that their relationship would be accepted quickly due to their high ranks and Noken's "still a newbie" status. Still, encouraged by the fact that other high ranking officers and captains had had such relationships in the past, they were waiting for the right time to make their relationship known.

* * *

Today was the first time she would see him properly since the last mission. Even though Renji and Captain Kuchiki made an official visit at the infirmary, they were not able to speak properly. Now, at six in the morning she was hurrying to meet him before the streets filled with people. She knocked on his door and waited for his answer. "Come in," he said and she entered. "Noken-chan! Why are you out of the infirmary? Your discharge is for this afternoon" "I'm all healed now. I want to restart training today. And I wanted to see you," she replied. "Be careful. You know how much I care for you. I don't want anything to happen to you. You nearly died. I know it's part of the job but I don't want to see you hurt. It was I who carried you to the infirmary. I know how serious your injuries were," he said while he hugged her. "As I said, I'm well now. I'm just a bit tired," she replied as she went to lean against the wall. He walked over to her until their bodies touched. She could feel the heat from his body through their black kimonos as she looked into his lust-filled eyes. "I missed you Noken," he said. He bent down to kiss her as he pressed her hands slightly against the wall. Soon after he lifted her up and carried her over to his bed. "Do you want this?" he asked. "Yes," replied Noken. She had never been so sure of anything before. They clawed each other's clothes off but after that he was gentle with her and held her delicately as if she would break even though he knew her strength better than anyone else.

Later, they lay on the bed with their legs intertwined, their long hair plastered to their faces and covered only by a white bed sheet. He was stroking her side lazily while she traced the tattoos on his chest with her fingers. It was then that a thought started bothering Noken. "Renji." "Yes?" he said sleepily but when he noticed her worried expression he added "what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" "No, no. It's just that…I don't want you to think I'm easy. We've only been together for a month yet I agreed to have sex at the very first mention of it but it felt right and…" She paused, out of breath from her confession. "Noken Jihi, you're an amazing woman. I don't think you're easy and if it felt right why do you have to worry about it? And anyway, that was your first time wasn't it?" "It was that noticeable?" "Don't worry. It was perfect," he said as he smiled at her. "It's just that I could feel it. You're different," he continued as he pushed his hair backwards. "I'm not proud of it but I've never had a proper relationship in all these years. I've only been with 3 women and every time I was so drunk I could hardly see let alone think; two were paid and the other was a one-night stand. I've had my share of bad times and they made me make some bad decisions." "I understand," she said; she appreciated his honesty. "Noken," he said again "I love you." "Renji Abarai, I love you too," she replied as they drifted off to sleep in an embrace.

* * *

"Lieutenant Aba…"

Noken and Renji woke up with a start to find one of their newly-recruited subordinates looking at them, eyes wide, mouth agape and blushing furiously.

"Ōpunā-de, do you have a message for us?" Renji asked quickly and as professionally as he could in the situation. "Y-yes Lieutenant. Captain Kuchiki would like a word with you before this morning's training session" "What time is it?" stepped in Noken. "8.15, Noken-sama. Training starts in 45 minutes," he replied. "Ōpunā-de, first of all thanks for the message. Secondly you should always knock before entering somebody's room, especially if it belongs to one of your superiors. Thirdly, do not speak of this to anyone. We want to choose when and how to show others our relationship. Do you understand?" "Yes, sir!" "You're dismissed."

"Now let's get going," said Renji after Ōpunā-de left, falling over his own feet with embarrassment. "But I need a shower!" wailed Noken. "Yeah me too," Renji said, and added with a grin "let's have one together." "We don't have time for messing around! We'll be late." "Fine I'll behave." Apart from some tickling and kissing he was true to his word and in 15 minutes they were ready. "Renji, what did you mean earlier with 'showing them our relationship'?" "We will do what a normal couple would do. We'll walk out of here together hand in hand and before we go separate ways we'll share a quick kiss." "Okay then. It's about time we stopped hiding. Let's go." They walked out into the corridor and instantly heads turned towards them. People stopped in their tracks as they kissed quickly. Renji hurried to the captain's office while Noken hurried out of the headquarters to avoid any questions. They would deal with them later.

* * *

"Third seat Jihi-sama, I see you are out of the infirmary before your official discharge. Captain Unohana from the 4th Squad will not be happy to see that you left," said Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki," said Noken as she bowed her head in acknowledgement of her superior "I felt very well today. I needed some fresh air and with your permission I would like to restart training today." "You may do so but be careful. Do not push yourself too hard while you're still in recuperation," replied the captain. "Thank you, sir. I will not."

The squad always trained hard and today was no exception. No one asked Renji or Noken anything about that morning's events. Everybody knew that the Captain would not accept any lack of concentration simply because two people were in a relationship. Yet they both knew that later their friends and acquaintances would hound them with questions but for now they could concentrate on nothing except the drills the captain was having them do.

* * *

After training Noken felt like going to a place she hadn't visited for a while – the health spa. She stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. The only sign that she had had sex that morning was a small bite mark on her right shoulder. It was nothing compared to the scratches she had left on Renji's back; although he had been very gentle with her, she was afraid that in the heat of the moment she hadn't been so delicate with him. She smiled and blushed at the memory as she slipped into her swimsuit and walked to the Jacuzzi. There she met Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of the 10th squad. Ever since Noken joined the 13 Squads, the two had become good friends and enjoyed each other's company. "Here's the talk of the town!" called out Matsumoto. "So tell me Noken, is it true? Are you dating your lieutenant?" "Hi Rangiku. Yeah they're true. I'm amazed that the news has travelled so fast." "It's interesting news," laughed Rangiku, "so tell me – how is Lieutenant Abarai in bed huh? I've always wondered." "Matsumoto! I can't tell you that. It's personal." "Oh come on, we're bosom buddies after all." "Yeah, although my bosom is nowhere as big as yours," joked Noken, "still, I'd rather not dish out details." "Fine fine, but please tell me you've had sex. It would do you good to have a bit of fun. You work too hard." "Yes we did Ran. But this isn't just fun. It's more than that." "Is it like that for both of you?" asked Matsumoto, "you have to be careful with every man, even if he's the most honourable one you've met." "Yes it is," replied Noken, "and don't worry for me I'm always careful. I know I look young and naïve but in reality I've never been young. I'm a worrier by nature. It makes you grow up fast, makes you cautious about every single thing you do." "Good good," said Matsumoto, nodding "shall we go for a massage then?"

* * *

At the same time, Renji had decided to go to the lake and relax there. It seemed that two of his friends had had the same thought. Ikkaku was swimming laps across the vast lake. Yumichika was sitting in the shade so that the sun wouldn't damage his complexion while he read a magazine article, probably about some new hair or skin care product. Ikkaku was the first one to notice Renji's presence when he jumped into the lake. "There you are. So tell us about the rumours. Did you really spend the night with your subordinate?" asked Ikkaku. "Almost. I spent the morning with her" replied curtly Renji. "Hmm. You finally decided to get some action then. I don't know what you've been waiting for." "Shut up Ikkaku," snapped Renji. "Come on was she a good lay?" "I SAID SHUT UP," shouted Renji as he grabbed Ikkaku from the neck and slammed him against a rock, "what the fuck is wrong with you? You never talk like this, especially about women. We've been friends for a long time for God's sake. I want to hear my friend's opinions not some fake idiocies." "You two shouldn't argue like that," complained Yumichika, "it' very ugly to see." "Ignore him," said Ikkaku. "I'm sorry, I'm not good with asking people about relationships. I imagined it would be something one would expect a man to say. So you're serious about her then." "Yes I am," said Renji as he relaxed and let go of Ikkaku. "She's…she's what I've been waiting for all these years." "Don't let her break your heart and don't you dare break hers or I'll be the one to break your face." "Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting her and I don't think she wants to hurt me either. I'm going now. See you guys." "See you," said the others and Yumichika added calmly "Renji, if you want I have an ointment that would do wonders for those scratches on your back." Had Renji turned round to reply with some witty remark they would have seen that his face had become as red as his hair.

* * *

"How's it been for you today?" asked Renji as they left their headquarters to go to their usual bar. "Interrogation. You?" Noken replied. "Same. Some people are really curious." "Tell me about it!" said Noken, remembering Matsumoto's questions from that afternoon, "anyway they'll soon get bored and stop asking and gossiping." "I sure hope so," said Renji, "maybe I'd get the guys off my back." "Speaking of your back, how is it?" "It's great. I can take much more," replied Renji with a mischievous smirk. "We'll see what we can do after a few drinks then," she replied as she grinned at him. "No need to rush," he said as he bent down to hold her and give her another kiss, "we have all eternity."

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews welcome. Sorry for any OOCs and Mary-Sue-ness**


End file.
